I'm On My Way
by HannahsInWonderland
Summary: Kurt's perspective on this on night that changed his life. No relation to my other story. Completely different. Reviews are well appreciated. Tell if there is something missing.
1. Chapter 1

Being with Blaine was an adventure. I didn't know if we would ever get this serious. I mean, we have been dating for at least four months. Then that day came. Yes, that day. The day I lost my virginity. To a guy that I am totally and completely in love with. After just a few weeks of knowing him, I didn't realize I would be in love with him.

On that day of the "Big Step", my day had just been like any other day. School was great. Warblers practice every day at five, but we were let out early because of the snow. After Blaine offered to take me to his house I was actually a little nervous. My father actually liked Blaine. He thought he was a great choice for me. Although he is still getting it through is head that his son has a boyfriend.

The drive home wasn't that bad. I mean, it was like any other drive. We talked about song selections for Regional's, Wes and David and their constant conversations on "our" sex life, and Rachel sending me texts every now and then to say hi and how my life was at Dalton. Seemed normal. Until we pulled in to his driveway. I saw neither Cadillac nor a Mustang. Those were his parents' cars. I looked at him with a curious face. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Both of my parents had business trips. Ironic huh?" Blaine chuckled as he shut off the car. My heart was racing. When I got out of the car, he was there to help me out, but that didn't help. I slipped and I feel in his arms. He laughed and kissed my forehead. All I did was blush.

He then led me to the door and looked at me before we walked in. he then leaned in a kissed my lips and ran his fingers through my hair. I would have grabbed his wrist and scowled at him, but I couldn't. Blaine just, had a hold of me and I just could say no. We then went inside and took off our Blazers and hung them on the coat rack. We then walked into the living room and Blaine turned on the TV and he handed me the remote. "I'm hungry. Do you want anything?" he asked me. I shook my head and he made his way to the kitchen. How could I eat at a time like this? I was just so nervous. I knew something was going to happen. Something Big!

I then get a phone call from my father telling me to stay at Blaine's for the night. The roads were getting really bad. Plus three accidents happened. When we were done talking on the phone, I went into the kitchen to tell Blaine. He had already changed clothes and offered to give me a shirt and pants. Of course I didn't say no. He went up to his room and got me his RENT t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. They were quite baggy but I didn't complain.

He made himself some Easy Mac and we just began talking. Talking for so long in the kitchen. My heart raced every time he said one word that reminded me of the "one" thing. Yes, to be honest I would call myself a perv in a lot of ways. Sometimes I would say the phrase "That's What She Said." Or giggle. When he was done with his macaroni, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth because he hated the after taste. I understood. However, that gave me a hunch. But I ignored it. Maybe nothing would happen.

When he came back out of the bathroom, his hair was kind of wet and sexy. He fixed his hair just for me. I smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged me and then started to rub my back. He then went down to my butt pulling me much closer. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do. Should I let him? Or should I tell him no? He then whispered into my ear, "Is this uncomfortable for you?" I blushed. But it was bound to happen sometime, but not this soon. I loved Blaine with all my heart. I wanted to be with him, in his arms, forever. So I took that first brave step and said that one word. "No."

Blaine then began to kiss me. Not like he usually did. This was different. Like, more passionate. Not that I didn't like it. Don't get me wrong, I loved it and I wanted more. And that's what I got. Blaine then lifted me up on the kitchen counter and began kissing my neck. He ran his hands up my shirt and just rubbed my chest. It gave me chills. I loved it. I was turned on, majorly. He then took off my shirt, kissing my stomach. I held his head within my hands just seeing if he would, you know, go down there. He then took off my pants, still kissing my stomach, tonguing my chest. I was breathing so heavily. All I could think about was _'Oh My God! I want to do it. Just do it Blaine. Please." _As I said before, I can be a perv sometimes, so too all the people who have read any romance novels, I said these words that would just be another step into losing my virginity, "Take me Blaine."

He then picked me up, still kissing me, as he led me to his room. It was upstairs by the way. He then placed me on his bed as he took off his shirt and pants. He went on top of me kissing me forcefully. I wanted him so bad. More than I ever had before. He then moved his hand down to my underwear. That's when I kind of freaked out. "What's wrong? Did I go too far?" He asked me all worried. I shook my head and I told him I was just really nervous. He told me everything was going to be alright and that he was nervous too. Too make things better for me he got up and took off his underwear, ever so slowly because he was nervous too. I was astounded. He looked worried and I told him everything was fine. I then, ever so slowly, took off my underwear. I was so nervous that I blushed a tomato red. I was surprised that he didn't run to the bathroom or laugh at me. But he just kissed me and held me for the rest of the time.

Having sex with Blaine was wonderful. I mean, it hurt like hell, but it felt good. It was his first time and apparently he knew what he was doing. When I woke up in Blaine's arms, I was so sore. But it was worth it. We were still completely naked but I didn't mind. I was with him. Only him. All alone. In his arms. I hugged him closer as I lay on his chest. He held me tighter and whispered the three most wonderful words ever, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

When I told Mercedes about what happened, she was happy for me but also grossed out. She said she was happy that I found someone who cared for me and would ask first if we wanted to go "all the way". I was happy. Blaine was happy. _We_ were happy.

Wes and David didn't find out about that night. That is, until I opened my big mouth. They kept aging and aging on that I was going to be a 40 year old virgin or that Blaine was no good. Then I just opened my mouth and their mouths dropped to the floor and both of them let out a big gasp. They were happy for me. They came over and patted my back and said, "Congratulations Kurt. You are finally a man." They laughed and walked off. I was in the Warbler room alone thinking of Blaine and how I missed him. I mean, I felt safe when I was with him. I never felt alone. He was mine. Hopefully mine forever.

Blaine then walked in with his beautiful smile. He was all happy-go-lucky. He came right up to me and kissed my lips. Right then and there I wanted him so bad. So I worked my tongue into his mouth and ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled closer. Cleary he knew what I wanted and he teased me. Tracing my lips with his tongue after I let his free. He then let me up and said, "Believe me I want to, but not here. Not now." I frowned in disappointment, but I understood. When the bell rang for school to let out, I walked to the couch to get my bag. Just then Blaine slapped my butt. Yeah, he didn't want to do it here, but we kind of couldn't help ourselves. It was quick. Blaine had a condemn on him, which was super. Luckily no one walked in.

I was hard to leave Blaine to go home. I wanted him to come home with me so badly, but his parents wanted him home. I was sad be he made me feel better after a short make out session in the parking lot. When we were done I turned around and walked to my car. He then slapped my butt again and I was majorly turned on. He did that on purpose though. He looked at me when I turned around and said those amazing words to me again, "I love you." I smiled and told him the same and I drove off from the parking lot with a tear coming down my face. I didn't want to leave him. But his parents had to ruin it. Don't get me wrong, James and Lillian are darling, but sometime I think they don't like me. Blaine told me that they were very supportive of us but it's kind of hard to see that.

When I pulled into my driveway and saw that Dad's car wasn't there. I knew something was up. I walked in the door and Finn was lying on the couch sleeping. He left the TV on and SportsCenter was playing in the background. I had to ask him where Dad and Carol were. "Finn?" I shook his leg. He then woke up from his wonderland and just said the simple,

"What?"

"Where are Dad and Carol?"

"They went to dinner. Plus I think they were also gonna got o a movie but I don't know. I don't remember that much." Of course Finn didn't know that much. It was Finn, but I'm not going to get into that. So I made myself a cup of hot tea and sat in the recliner.

As it was the last time, snow had claimed the roads forcing Dad and Carol to stay at a hotel. So Finn and I were home alone. I was just sitting there drinking my tea when the doorbell rang. Finn and just looked at each other with a confused face. "Who could be here now? It unbearable out there." I got up and answered the door. It was Blaine. He then collapsed in my arms and started to cry. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked him while leading him to the living room. He dried his tears and said his parents kicked him out. I was shocked. Apparently Blaine had been lying to me about how "supportive" his parents were. He said that since day one, they wanted him to breakup with me. He said he wouldn't and never would. Then he said that they had a big fight and one thing led to another and they kicked him out.

I held him close as he cried in my shirt. "Shh…It's ok. I'm not gonna leave you." I told him as I rocked him back and forth rubbing his back. Finn actually felt awful for Blaine. He asked me if there was anything that he could do. I told him no. There was nothing to do. Blaine was so upset that it made me upset. I even started to cry. I wanted to yell and scream at his parents. But I knew that wouldn't solve anything. It would just make things worse.

I then took Blaine downstairs. He was still crying his eyes out. It just killed me. I had no idea what to do. So I just put in our favorite movie, RENT, and we laid down on the bed. He still cried. I felt like I wasn't trying. Then an idea popped into my head. What if I do what he did to me the other night? Make him feel special. I then began kissing his hair since his head was under my chin. I rubbed his back and then I lifted his chin and began kissing him. He was sniffling, but it stopped when our tongues met. It was simple for me to take control. I then rolled on top of him and started to kiss his neck. He was breathing heavily. This turned me on even more. I then moved to his chest. His shirt was still on so I made sure it was off before I went any further. I lifted him up and did so. I then began to kiss his stomach as he lay back down. I unbutton his pants and took them off quickly.

I had never actually touched a penis, but needed this. And I was going to give it to him. I then rubbed his cock making him moan. I smiled and then asked him the question he asked me on that night. "Is this uncomfortable?" And his reply was "No." I then began to put his cock in my mouth. He was gripping the bed sheets and moaning. I was hoping that Finn wouldn't come down. But after hearing Blaine moan, he got the slip. To be honest I think Blaine was louder than me. I just sucked it and licked it. It wasn't that bad. I then moved my hand on his chest and moved it down giving him chills. He then moaned even louder and he said those exact words I said to him. "Take me Kurt."

And that's just what I did. I sucked on his cock for a while longer and then I let up to take off my clothes. I then went to his lips kissing then passionately. I was ready so I got up to my nightstand and got my condemn out. Wes and David dared me to buy it one day and I couldn't say no. It came in handy when I needed it the most. I ripped open that packet and put it on. I was trying to hurry because Blaine was telling me in hushed tones, "Take me Kurt. Oh God. Please." I went back on the bed and went inside him. He moaned and so did I. I wondered if the is how I felt when Blaine went inside me. I moved back and forth slowly at first and then he told me to go faster. And I did do. Faster and faster. It was getting kind of hard but I didn't complain. Blaine was happy now and so was I.

After having sex with Blaine again I fell on his back breathing heavily. He turned around causing me to fall on my back. He went on top of me just staring into my eyes. He kissed me and I hugged him and wrapped my legs around him. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up still kissing me. He then let up gasping for air. I then said to him those greatest three words, "I love you."He then teared up and said the same to me.

Almost 4 weeks had gone by since Blaine had moved in with us. Dad didn't care, but he was very strict when it came to sleeping arrangements. Blaine and I would rotate from couch to bed.

Blaine's didn't stay in contact. The first week for him was really hard. I thought he was going through depression at first but that changed when we were once again left alone at the house.

Wes and David were always teasing us about our sex lives. It was immature but sometimes Blaine found it funny.

Well Blaine and I have been dating for at least 8 months. I've couldn't have asked for anything better. Then Blaine's mother called. Great. I answered the phone and she asked for Blaine. I wanted to scream into the phone, but I kept my cool. I handed the phone to Blaine. At first he refused but after a while he caved in. Lillian wanted to know how school was going for him and how he was doing in general. They talked for at least 15 minutes. Then Blaine asked if he could come home. I knew he was homesick. I didn't mind if he actually went home. Then his mother gave her answer, "No, Absolutely Not!" I actually heard her yell it in his ear. A few seconds after that she hung up on him. His eyes began to tear up. I took him in my arms and held him tight. I hated his parents. They made me want to go and punch a tree, which isn't normal for me. But I kept my cool for the sake of Blaine.

When our 8 month anniversary came I wanted to get Blaine something really special. I mean, through all the crap he deserved it. Then it hit me. I would get him a promise ring. I know not a lot of gay couples do it but, I wanted to do it. So I got him a sliver ring that said _'I Promise to Love you'_ then our together date. It was perfect. When we were getting ready to exchange gifts Blaine wanted to go first. I thought he wouldn't get me anything but he surprised me. He insisted to go first so I let him.

"Kurt. We have been through everything together. You have always been there for me when I needed you. I love you with all my heart and I hope that this gift with show you. I don't think it's ever been done before but I wanted to start something."

He then took my left hand and presented a silver ring. "It says I Promise to love you, our together date and our names. If you don't wanna wear it on your finger you can wear it around your neck." He then pulled out a chain. I started to cry, I was so happy. "What's wrong? Do you hate it?"  
He sounded worried. I then pulled his ring out of my pocket and gave it to him. He gasped and covered his hand with his mouth.

"Oh Kurt. I had no idea. I feel awful."

"Don't be. This is a sign."

"Sign?"

"Yes. That we belong together." I smiled as he took my hand and placed the ring on my finger and I did the same. When then hugged each other and didn't let go for along time


	3. Chapter 3

It has been over 2 weeks since Blaine and I exchanged our gifts. I wore my ring on my finger and so did Blaine. When I went over to Mercedes to catch up, she thought it was a purity ring. Then she caught herself. You would think she would remember me telling her about that night.

When I told her it was a promise ring she flipped out.

"Ahh! No Way!" She then grabbed my hand and read the inscription.

"Aw honey. It's so wonderful. I think it's gorgeous. But wait, didn't you tell me that you got one for Blaine?" I then told her that Blaine and I had the same idea. She also told me it was a sign. I smiled and stared at my ring for hours.

Rachel came over to the house the next day to take care of Finn who had the flu. He looked like he got hit by a bus. I felt sorry for him. I offered to help Rachel with everything, but being her usual self she said she had everything under control. But it was ok because I had more time with Blaine.

Finn was sick for at least a week. Blaine and I couldn't sleep with all of his coughing and snoring. We would stay up for hours talking till Finn finally went to sleep. Then on that dreadful night for me, it happened. While Blaine, Dad, Carol, Rachel and I were eating dinner it hit me. I had to puke right then and there. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I was completely grossed out. I felt like how I described Finn, hit by a freaking bus. Blaine then came in as my head was hovering over toilet. He rubbed my back as I threw up a couple times more. I'm surprised he didn't throw up.

A few days had gone by and I was diagnosed with, yes, the flu. Tissue box after tissue box filled the trash can. I threw up at least five times a day. I felt like shit. My place in the living room was the recliner because Finn claimed the couch.

The next day Finn was well enough to go to school. Me, I was still in the recliner being miserable. Blaine offered to stay home with me, again. I told him that his education was more important than me being sick. He kept telling me he was, but I gave him my _"Please. I'm sick and I really want you to go to school." _look. He agreed to go. He kissed my forehead and told me that he loved me and shut the door behind him.

I spent most of the day watching _The Judy Garland Show_ on DVD. I threw up a few more times and sneezed my brains out. I felt a little better when I got a text from Blaine.

'_Thinking of you. 3 _ _I love you.'_

I smiled and I continued to watch Judy sing.

I ended up going back to school the next day. Everyone was so happy to see that I was alive. I did have a butt load of homework. But Blaine helped me. He had homework of his own and a lot of it since Dalton gave so much.

Wednesday came around. It felt like an ordinary day. But not for Blaine. He met up with Wes and David for their morning coffee. He got his coffee and handed the cashier his student cash card that came with the tuition. It was declined. He asked the guy to swipe it again and it was still declined. Blaine then went to the front desk and asked the woman if his card was out of money. The lady asked for his name and she searched for his account. She couldn't find him on the computer. Apparently Blaine was no longer a student at Dalton Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I read some reviews and yes, I hate Blaine's parents too. I'm gonna get on your nerves when it comes to them. But hope you enjoy. I have more I just wanted to post this one right now. **

Blaine comes home around nine a.m., after he called me and my Dad. He collapsed on the couch and cried. He was like me being very emotional. I tried calling his parents 5 times. Of course they didn't answer which made me even more pissed. Dad was also pissed. When he came home he motioned me to come in the kitchen.

"Ok. This is really getting out of hand. I'm about ready to go over to Blaine's house and yelling at his parents. I'm getting majorly pissed Dad you have no idea."

"I am too kid but there isn't anything we can do right now."

"What do you mean nothing? Dad, Blaine is crying his eyes out our couch and you say there isn't anything we can do? I swear I'm gonna go in my car and drive to his house and give them a piece of my mind!" My ears were letting out steam. I made my way out the kitchen but Dad grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave now. Blaine needs you. I'll try calling his parents."

"They won't answer Dad I have called five times."

"Well I'll keep calling till they answer." I looked at him and nodded my head. I made my way to the couch where Blaine was. He was killing me. My heart broke. My eyes were tearing up. I lifted his head up, grabbed a pillow and set it on my lap and put his head on it. I was stroking his hair.

"Wh…why…Did this…have to happen." He said between sobs.

"I don't know Blaine. I really don't." I continued to stoke his hair until he fell asleep.

I watched TV while he was sleeping. He was so peaceful. I wish this was a dream for him. I was flipping through the channels and Will and Grace was on. I watch probably two full hours of it till I feel asleep.

I was awoken by Dad. He said he called and called and called but he couldn't get a hold of Blaine's parents. I was shocked. I knew it. He also told me that he brought home Dominos pizza home while Blaine and I where asleep. I was starving. I didn't want to wake up Blaine so Dad brought me a plate of pizza. Right now, pizza was the best food for this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Busy, busy, busy. But to all the people who read my fanfic's thanks. :) Here's to you! **

**Who is excited for MEGA Klaine action on the Valentine's Day episode? *points to herself* muah! I'm actually listening to 'When I get you Alone' by Robin Thicke. Biggest duet since BICO. I'm MAJORLY EXCITED! Well read on for the story. **

**Still don't own Klaine or Glee. Wish I did. **

I ended up falling asleep while Blaine's head was still on my lap. I was awoken by Dad about a half an hour later.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you but do you and Blaine want any ice cream. I suddenly had a craving awhile ago and Carol and I are gonna go to the store."  
"Yeah. Get us Vanilla Bean please." I said while yawning. Just then Blaine woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"You fell asleep. You've been out for maybe forty-five minutes."

"Wow. Where's your Dad?"

"He and Carol went to go get ice cream. I asked for our favorite, Vanilla Bean."

"Awesome."

I then got up and went to the kitchen to rinse off my plate then put it in the dishwasher. I made my way back to the living room and sat down next to Blaine. I then kissed him on the cheek. I probably shouldn't have done that but I didn't know what came over me. He looked at me and smiled. I didn't know he wanted to make out after what had happened. I didn't argue. He then came on top of me. Kissing me. Sneaking his tongue in my mouth. Running his hands up and down my back. I was majorly turned on. I kind of took advantage of the situation. I twisted my fingers through his curly hair. He made his way down to my neck. I was gasping for breath. Just then Finn walks in. I pushed Blaine off as Finn began to laugh.

"Having fun?" He asked. I blushed so hard I could actually feel the heat. Finn then made his way to the bedroom. He looked at me funny.

"Nice hair dude." Finn said. I immediately reached for my hair and fixed it as Finn laughed while he went to our room. I then gave Blaine 'the look' as he laughed.

"Sorry babe. Guess I got carried away."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He then kissed my cheek and made his way back to my lips.

**Sorry it's a little short. I'm at my Grandmothers. I'll have more up tomorrow. Hopefully.**

**Reviews = love**

**Team Klaine 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! I got a bunch of reviews in like one day! It totally made my day 100x better. Thanks to all of you! Here is this chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews=Love**

While Blaine was kissing me I made my way on top of him. I began to kiss his neck. He was breathing heavily. He then whispered in my ear,

"I'm really turned on." And I was too. Majorly. But we couldn't do it. Not now. Finn was in the bedroom and having sex on the couch would make it awkward for me to sit on. Just then Finn came up.

"Whoa. Do I need to leave you too alone?" I jumped off of Blaine and blushed. Blaine began to giggle.

"It's alright. Go ahead." Finn said willingly. This was very awkward for me. I mean my closeted homophobe brother saying, 'Go on. Make out. I don't care.'

Finn then sat in the recliner and grabbed the remote. I was about to say something when Blaine found my lips. My eyes were wide open. Finn looked at us. More heat filled my cheeks. Then Blaine's tongue found mine and I couldn't say no. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes as he came on top of me again. Then I heard the volume of the TV turn up. I smiled as Blaine let up. He smiled too then winked at me. I got the plan he was doing. Make Finn feel uncomfortable. Even if he did say that he didn't mind. I could tell he didn't like it that much. So I made my way on top of Blaine again and began kissing him. He then let out a giggle. I then heard Finn cough. That was probably a signal saying, 'Ok now that's a little overboard.' I let up but Blaine took my face and brought me back down. I smiled while he was kissing me. He left my mouth and went to my neck. And I was smiling the whole time.

I then sat back up on the couch. Blaine gave me a puppy dog face but I didn't let that get to me. I saw the grin of Finn's face when he figured we were done. He was watching SportsCenter and Blaine popped up when he heard something about college football. They were doing a segment on the Buckeyes and I just rolled my eyes. While Blaine and Finn were talking 'football', I picked up my Vogue magazine under the coffee table and began to skim through it. There was this amazing Marc Jacobs sweater that I just swooned over. I wanted to get up and leave and go buy it online but I did want to leave Blaine alone. Everything seemed to be ok.

Dad and Carol walked in with the ice cream. Finn didn't know about it but he jumped for joy when Carol pulled out a tub of Rocky Road. After all the ice cream was gone and in our stomach's, Blaine then made his way downstairs. I followed.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Everything seemed to be fine. But I kind of had a flash back. I just wished none of this would have happened."

"I know babe, I know. But I'll always be here for you." I walked towards Blaine and put my hand on his cheek and I kissed his lips.

"I'm glad I have you. I love you." He told me then he gave me his wonderful smile. Finn decided to sleep upstairs, because well, he fell asleep. Dad didn't mind. I guess I was the first to fall asleep because I was dead tired.

Blaine's parents busted the door. Yelling. Screaming. All at Blaine. I was terrified. All I did was stand in shock.

"What are you doing? Yell back!" I said to him. Blaine then turned to me.

"No. What good will that do?"

"Courage Blaine!" I yelled.

"I should have never told you that. What a waste. You know what, you're a waste. I should have never introduced myself to you. You're pathetic."

I froze. Tears filled my eyes.

"I never loved you. I'm glad Karofsky kissed you first so I would have too."

I began to sob uncontrollably. Blaine's parents laughed. Blaine also began to laugh.

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt." I heard someone say. My eyes suddenly opened. Blaine was leaning over me. I then realized it was all a dream. I then wrapped my arms around Blaine's neck and I began cry.

"Honey? What happened? I heard you scream, and it made me wake up. You ok?"

"Please….Don't leave me." I said faintly.

"Why would I? I love you too much."

Blaine then grabbed my arms and set then to my side. He then got under the covers with me. I then turned to Blaine and buried my face into his chest still crying.

"Shh….It's ok. I'm here. I'll always will be."

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I whispered to him. He began to rub my back. It calmed me down. Turns out I needed him as much as he needed me.

It took me awhile to get back to sleep but I managed. Blaine still had his arms around me when I woke up. Being in his arms when I woke up was just amazing. I scooted up and kissed his forehead and gently moved his arms from around my waist. He was a sound sleeper. I made my way upstairs. Finn was gone, TV was off, kitchen was lifeless, and silence filled the house. I found a note on coffee table. Dad was working of course, but the note Carol.

'Hey boys. I got called into work today. Don't know when I'll be back. And Kurt if you the one reading this, but I finally got a hold Blaine's mom. Call me and I'll tell you the rest. My number is on the fridge. And Finn, please pick up living room. Love you all. Carol.

I raced to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I copied the number into the phone. Three rings later she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carol, its Kurt."

"Oh. Called for the rest of the note?" she asked me.

"Yes. Please tell me."

"You aren't going to like it."

"I don't care. Please tell me." I was very anxious.

"OK. Well you father was in the bathroom when I got a hold of her so it was just me and her talking. I told her who I was and that we have been trying to get a hold of them. She didn't say much. Then I asked her why she pulled Blaine out of school and her was response was 'I had to. Blaine is no longer part of the family. Why would we pay for someone who isn't an Anderson.'?"

I response hard. Tears filled my eyes. How could I tell Blaine?

"Kurt, honey? You there?"

"Yes. Sorry. Go on."

"That's it. She then hung up on me. So I guess Blaine is with us now."

Tears continued to fall from my face. I was so pissed and upset.

"Ok. Thank you Carol for everything."

"You ok honey?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Ok. Well I gotta go. So I guess I will see you at home. I love you."

"Ok. Love you too Carol." And I did. She was as close as a mother I will get. I then threw the phone at the wall. I ran to the front door and grabbed my keys and my coat and made way out the door. I was going to Blaine's house and give his parents a piece of my mind.

**What do you think? Don't worry I have more. Just wanted to upload this now. Reviews are great. Love and Rockets, Hannah.**

**Team Klaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am **_**soooooo**_** sorry my fellow readers for posting so very late. I have been majorly busy with school and Forensics (Speech and Debate) and such. But I have written so much on my IPod that my story may soon be complete. **

**Hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Review if there is something missing or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the whole Klaine, Kurt CoBlaine situation. But that would be amazing.**

I pulled up to the house and I saw both cars. I looked in the mirror trying to calm down. Anger was filling me up but I was also scared to death. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I walked up to the front door and stood there for like 5 minutes. I was about to ring the doorbell but the door opened. Her back was turned to me. She was probably talking to James.

"Hold on I thought I saw another car out there…Oh!" She was startled by my presence. "Hello, uh, Kurt right? Haven't seen you in a while."

I felt my face turn red hot. _'I wonder why? You never wanted me here.'_ I thought to myself wanted to say it out loud. I walked into the house.

"Lillian? Who's out there?" I heard a voice say in the kitchen. It was James.

"It's Kurt honey." Lillian answered.

"Who's that?"

"Blaine's…" she stopped. Just then James comes walking in. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want Kurt?" ha asked me coldly. I took a deep breath.

"Why in the world would you pull Blaine out of school like that? Don't you care about is education. Do you even care that he wants to come home? " I paused. "Well, I do." I started to think of new things to say but James spoke up.

"What gives you the right to walk in my house and question about my parenting skills?"

I froze. I remember that Blaine said his dad was hateful but I wasn't prepared for this.

"So your Blaine's…friend? Right?" Lillian finally spoke up.

"I'm his boyfriend!" I yelled. James face got blood red when I said that. I got scared.

"Honey I think its best that you leave." Lillian told me.

"No! I want here what else he had to say. I'm not afraid of this…fag!" James said. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"It's pathetic that Blaine has you as a father." That slipped out of my mouth, but I continued. "I'm sorry, had."

"Get out of my house fag!"

"Gladly. I feel so sorry for Blaine that he had both of you for parents." I walked out and slammed the door.

I cried all the way home. When I pulled up in the driveway I screamed. I needed to that out of my system. I got out of the car and made my way inside the house.

Silence. Blaine wasn't up yet. A big sigh of relief came out of my mouth. I put my coat back on the rack and made my way downstairs. I checked the clock on my wall. It said 5 after 10. I was only gone 20 minutes. I was surprised Blaine didn't know I was gone. He was dead asleep. So I got back in the covers with him and drifted to sleep.

I awoke about 20 minutes later. Blaine was gone so I made my way upstairs. He was sitting on the couch flipping the channels. I plopped down on the couch next to him and smiled. He smiled back as he continued to go through the channels. Will and Grace was on and I made him stop. He laughed and put his arm around me. I snuggled close to him as we began to watch Will and Grace. A few minutes later he got up and went to the kitchen. I then realized the phone was on the floor broken.

"Uh, Kurt? Why is the broken? The back is like shattered." A pause. "There is also a small dint in the wall."

I didn't know what to do. I then decided to play the blame game.

"Uh, Finn and Rachel had a fight last night over the phone. It was nothing. He just…overacted."

"Ok. Are you sure its fine?"

"Yeah. Just leave the phone there. I'll get it later."

Blaine then came back with some toast and some apple juice.

"That must've been quite a fight. How come we didn't hear it last night?"

Shoot.

"Uh…It was this morning. That's why he isn't here. He went over to talk and to make up. Like I said nothing to worry about."

He nodded and ate his toast.

We probably watched 45 minutes of Will and Grace when Finn walked in the door. He was in his pajamas. I giggled and Blaine grinned. Finn made his way to the kitchen. He got himself some Froot-Loops and sat down in the recliner. Usually Blaine doesn't ask that many questions when it comes to little incidents like "Finn and Rachel". But apparently he didn't want to let it go.

"Everything ok with you and Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Finn replied.

"Well judging by the broken phone and you going over there, I thought it was bad."

"Huh? I just forgot my cell at her house and I went to go pick it up this morning because she called. What about a broken phone?"

"Kurt said you threw the phone this morning because of a fight you and Rachel had."

"I didn't throw it."

Blaine then looked at me with his eye brow raised. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Um…I kinda…threw the phone."

"Why?" I couldn't lie to him again. It was hard enough before.

"Carol got a hold of your mom. And she told me."

"I don't want to here what she said. But is that why you threw the phone?"

"Yeah. And then I…" I stopped.

"You what?"

"I went…to…your…house and...confronted you parents."

**Thoughts? Reviews = Love. **

**Love and Rockets,**

**Hannah Klaine 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. Next Chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review :) **

**Oh. For anyone who follows Chris Colfer News on Tumblr, Chris got interviewed at the Fox party, and the interviewer asked him if he could gives us any details on the Kurt and Blaine relationship on the Valentines Day episode. He gave the information we already knew. :/ But hey he's keeping the big juicy stuff from us because its gonna be EPIC! **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

"I went…to…your…house and...confronted you parents." I said to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened. I was afraid he was going to yell at me and just get up and walked away. But he just looked at me and it seemed that he was scared. His face started to turn white. He held me tighter. I was starting to get scared myself.

"Blaine? What's wrong? Are you mad? I totally understand." I told him

"No." he said faintly. "I'm not mad. I'm…amazed."

"What do you mean by amazed?"

"No one would have done…that...for me."

"Well your parents were getting on my nerves and I know you told me not to, but I had too."

"I know. But the reason why is that, my dad isn't the most pleasant guy in the world." He admitted.

"I remember you telling me something like that."

"Did he…" He stopped.

I forgot that Finn was in the room. I looked over at him and I kinda motioned him to leave, but politely. He nodded and got up and went to our room.

"Did he what?" I asked Blaine after Finn left.

"Did he…hit you?" He finally said.

"No. Why would he?"

"Nothing. Just forget I ever asked."

"No." I demanded, "What's going on?" I asked impatiently.

"I had never told you this because I was afraid to. I wouldn't know how you take it." He paused. "My dad…actually…hit me a few times in my childhood."

I sat there in shock. Being at Blaine's house didn't seem like it was bad. I mean besides James yelling at me the whole time. I just didn't expect that from Blaine. His home life seemed kind to him. That's why Lillian didn't speak up at all. Now I knew why she wanted me to leave. Everything thing started to make since.

"Oh Blaine. I'm so sorry." I felt so bad for him. Having a father like that and him never telling anybody about that. It should be something to take action about. It couldn't be ignored.

"Blaine. How come you never told anyone about this?" I asked him.

"I was afraid that no one would…" He struggled with his words.

"Blaine its ok. He isn't going to hurt you anymore." He leaned his head into my chest and I started to rub his back. Tears started to fall from his eyes. .

"I was…afraid that no one…would believe me. My parents are so social and…great business people. No on…would expect it."

I got what he was saying. His parents did blend in with there little suburb.

"Is your mother that same?" I had to ask him.

"No…my father never hit her and never…would. He was always…so…kind to her. But…not me."

This started to make me angry even more.

"When did your father find out that…" I stopped. I didn't want to ask him that now.

"My father found out by my mother. She found out by herself. Surprising huh?" he giggled a little.

"Well, they can't hurt you anymore. Your with me." I smiled.

He snuggled in closer to me and we continued to watch Will and Grace.

Blaine ended up transferring to McKinley on Monday. I was upset that I was alone at Dalton but I had Wes and David to keep me company. They were also upset that he left. They lost there best friend. Warbler practice wasn't the same without him either. We sat in silence for a few minutes then Jeremy stood. He was an upper classmen that was elected into the council with Wes and David but he was in charge of all the song selections.

"Ok guys. I know everyone is upset about Blaine leaving and everything, but we need to move on. Regionals are coming up in two months and we need to prepare for it. New Directions were amazing and we need to top that. So I know I don't usually ask this, but does anyone have any song ideas?"

I was shocked. Jeremy was very picky when it came to song selections. No one spoke up. I was afraid too. My first pitch was shot down in a second and I didn't want to risk it, but I wanted to see what they would do.

I raised my hand. "Jeremy, if I may?"

"Go ahead." He said.

"Well if you remember my first day here at Dalton then you would remember my first song idea. I think it would be perfect if we all sang Rio by Duran Duran."

"Well Kurt, as interesting as that sounds, I don't think we are going to pull that off."

"Well, why not?"

"Since Blaine left we have no one to sing the lead vocals. And I know a few off you would like to audition but we can't narrow it down that quick enough. I'm sorry Kurt but no."

I couldn't believe that. He practically begged someone to give him a song idea and when I gave him one, he immediately shot it down.

Practice was let out early because Jeremy didn't want to deal with the non sense of song selections. I didn't argue. I was excited to see Blaine.

"Hey Kurt." Someone yelled for me in the parking lot. It sounded like Wes.

I turned around and I was right.

"Yeah Wes?"

"I'm sorry about Warbler practice. Jeremy has been acting funny for a while."

"It's fine. Still have to get used to things even though I have been here for a few months now."

"It will get better. Oh and tell Blaine that David and I said hi." He patted my shoulder and ran back to his car.

When I got home Blaine was sitting on the couch watching SportsCenter with Finn. He then saw me walk in the door and came up to me and gave me a big hug. He then kissed me.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I missed you." He said.

"Not as much as I missed you. How was school?"

"Well everything was great. The Glee club was very welcoming."

"You joined New Directions?"

"Well yeah. Of course. If I want to sing then I'll join the Glee club." He said with a smile

"Well I just assumed that you didn't want to join because of the Warblers."

"You thought wrong." He laughed.

"Oh and Wes and David say hi." I said with a smile.

"Tell them the same to them tomorrow at school." He said. Just then a frown came upon his face.

The night seemed to zoom by. I would have to wait till 5 to see Blaine the next day.

School, seemed to zoom by as well. I was anxious for Warbler practice. I wanted to see if Jeremy changed his mind about my selection. Nope. Still the same answer. It started to make me mad. I was about to say something insulting about his hair, it did look greasy, but a lady came on the intercom saying that I needed to come to the front desk. I rolled my eyes as some freshman Warblers did the 'Ooooo' thing. I walked down the hall and I thought I saw Blaine but I didn't let it get to my head. But the figure yelled my name and I knew it was Blaine. I ran to him and gave him eth biggest hug ever. I kissed him so passionately that I never wanted to leave his lips. He was trying to say something while I was kissing him but he forgot as my tongue sneaked into his mouth.

What seemed like hours when we let up I had to ask.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to tell you when your lips attacked mine." He said with a laugh.

"Well what?"

"How would you like to go back to McKinley?"

**End of this chapter. Reviews are nice. Thank for reading. More coming up.**

**Love and Rockets**

**Hannah Klaine!**


End file.
